Au pays des sortilèges
by Nelja
Summary: /La Groac'h de l'Île du Lok/ Bellah, déguisée en garçon, est prête à affronter la sorcière qui a capturé son fiancé et ses sorts de métamorphose ; elle n'a pas prévu les sorts de séduction.


_Sur le conte "La Groac'h de l'Île du Lok" d'Emile Souvestre. Sorts de séduction, contenu femslash, avec la fin hétéro Bellah/Houarn du canon._

* * *

La cruelle sorcière qui retenait Houarn prisonnier avait l'apparence du plus beau des rêves.

Ses cheveux rouges aux reflets orange, comme les flammes de l'enfer, flottaient autour d'un visage parfait. Ses yeux d'un vert profond scintillaient comme la mer. Elle glissait sur le sol de son palais comme un nuage, sans aucun indice qu'elle aurait des muscles ou des os humains ; et pourtant Bellah voulait lui retirer cette jolie robe de soie verte, toucher chaque recoin de sa peau, voir où s'arrêtait la perfection et où commençait la chair.

"Tu es le plus beau garçon que j'aie jamais vu," dit-elle à Bellah avec un sourire tendre. Et Bellah rougit et regarda ses pieds. Quand la sorcière la prit par la main pour la mener dans son salon, tout son corps frissonna de plaisir.

S'entendre appeler un garçon, pourtant, cela lui fit un pincement au coeur - cela avait l'avantage de lui rappeler que son apparence était fausse, et alors elle parvint à se souvenir que les appas de la sorcière étaient faux aussi. Elle pratiquait la magie noire. Cela devait être un charme. Il portait bien son nom.

Elle pensa à Houarn. Elle se rappela qu'ils s'étaient promis de se marier, et cela la laissa froide. Elle avait déjà oublié son visage, éclipsé par la beauté de la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Et puis elle se rappela sa gentillesse, son courage. Ils avaient été amis avant d'être fiancés. Même si de la magie noire avait fini de ronger l'amour de Bellah pour lui, elle se promit de ne pas l'abandonner. Et elle ramassa le couteau de Saint-Corentin que Houarn avait abandonné sur la table de la cuisine, le mit dans sa poche.

Oh, si Bellah attaquait la sorcière maintenant avec ce couteau qui dissout les sorts et les illusions, si elle la blessait, alors elle la verrait comme elle est vraiment, cela apaiserait son coeur ! Mais le korandon l'avait bien prévenue que si elle tentait cela, la sorcière n'arriverait que trop facilement à l'arrêter en plein geste. Bellah devait être patiente.

Pourtant, le temps était compté, se rappelait-elle, alors que la sorcière la prenait à nouveau par la main pour la mener vers le jardin. Bellah ne désirait rien plus que d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Je dois le faire, pensa-t-elle, sinon, peut-être devinera-t-elle que je suis ici avec de mauvaises intentions. Mais c'était une bien faible excuse, et chaque nouveau contact entraînait chez elle de nouveaux frissons. Oui, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se permettre d'être patiente.

Au prix de pénibles efforts, elle écarta son regard de la belle sorcière, fixa les poissons dans le bassin. Elle avait bien compris que l'un d'entre eux était Houarn, mais elle était bien incapable de le reconnaître.

"Voudrais-tu m'épouser et rester toujours ici, mon petit coeur ?" demanda la souce voix de la sorcière.

"C'est mon plus cher désir." Bellah avait répondu avant même de réfléchir, avant même de se rappeler quelle était sa stratégie. C'était ce que lui demandait son coeur distordu, brodé de magie et d'amour. Il faut la tuer, se rappelait-t-elle, il faut la prendre à son propre jeu. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de Bellah, en train d'être déjà étouffée. Combien orgueilleuse elle avait été ! De nombreux courageux jeunes hommes étaient venus ici pour affronter la Groac'h, et ils avaient tous été transformés en petits poissons. Comment Bellah avait-elle pu penser être protégée contre la magie noire, juste parce qu'elle était une femme ?

La sorcière l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et salées, et Bellah sentit des frissons lui courir dans le cou, plus bas encore, dans les seins, dans le ventre. Elle pleura de plaisir, de frustration aussi, alors qu'elle essayait de se serrer dans ses bras. De la toucher de plus prêt.

La sorcière la pris par les épaules, la repoussa sans effort, et Bellah gémit de frustration. Elle tenta de se débattre doucement, pour l'embrasser encore, mais la prise de la sorcière était inexorable.

"Ainsi tu m'épouserais, sur-le-champ ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh oui !" s'exclama Bellah. Elle se tordait pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée, tant et si bien qu'à travers la poche de son pantalon elle se coupa sur son couteau.

Et alors que le sang coulait de l'estafilade, la couteau de Saint-Corentin lui rappela qui elle était, et pourquoi elle était venue ici. Elle recula, se détourna, de honte, fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur les poissons.

"Je ne veux rien de plus au monde," dit-elle, mentant, cette fois, "mais j'ai honte de m'être laissé aller, belle dame. Je voudrais me calmer en pêchant quelques-uns de ces beaux poissons. Me prêterez-vous le filet que vous avez à la ceinture ?"

La sorcière éclata de rire. "Voyons, beau pêcheur, ce que tu prendras."

Bellah lança alors le filet sur la sorcière. "Je prendrai la cousine du diable séducteur !" s'exclama-t-elle.

La sorcière, captive, resta d'abord immobilisée, comme une statue de sel. Bellah prit son couteau, espérant que le Korandon lui avait dit la vérité, que le filet serait assez, mais craignant d'affronter encore ce toucher qui l'avait tant fait soupirer.

"Ah, tu étais si beau," soupira la sorcière alors qu'elle retrouvait la parole. "Je t'aurais gardé plus longtemps que tous les autres, trois fois trois jours."

Son beau corps commença à se déformer, à se ratatiner, et bientôt il ne resta plus d'elle qu'un crapaud aux grands yeux verts tristes. Avec les derniers restes de son amour artificiel en train de se dissoudre, Bellah se demanda le courage qu'il fallait à un crapaud, pauvre créature, pour apprendre tant de magie.

Puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser les illusions, et commença, grâce à son couteau magique, à rendre leur forme humaine à tous ceux que la sorcière avait ensorcelés. Quand ce fut le tour de Houarn, il se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ma Bellah, merci ! Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai laissé la sorcière me séduire, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?"

"Tu es déjà pardonné," lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, et elle se sentit honteuse, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à révéler les détails de son aventure à elle.


End file.
